Like Mike 3
Like Mike 3 is a Fan-Made Film and directed by Luis Sanchez Jr. This film was released on July 24th, 2014. It is the redirect sequel to Like Mike 2: Streetball. The film does have some features in the previous events, means previous films in the real Like Mike Series by mention the timeline. Which Means, This Movie is not "clearly" in their series. The Story Theme is a Backyard Basketball Film. The Reception of this film has Mixed "Average" Views of the Film. Plot The story takes place in eight years after the Events of Streetball Legends of the Court, Their was a boy named Nick and getting Michael Jordan’s Shoes from his shelf. The Game was starting and the court was small. His friend is playing Basketball and it was a five seconds lockdown to drop to their roots. With winning other games is pro. Several days later, Nick was falling asleep and dreaming about Like Mike from the past. After he woke up, he is playing the 1v1 court in the Middle of the Desert. Stunts were not available said the owner. Until his house, he’s playing video games with his friend and another friend is coming around for fun. Many hours later, they are playing the Final Backyard Basketball League Championship. Finally, he wins the match is over to Hang MJ’s Shoes in the tree. Cast * Luis Sanchez Jr. as Nick * Siul Sanchez as Timmy Production Early Development (Official) After the released of Like Mike 2: Streetball, Kobe Bryant declined the offer for an unknown role in Like Mike 2 with Bow Wow for $10 million contracts, Universal Pictures has been fully committed for Bow Wow to play The Fast And The Furious: Tokyo Drift instead in 2006 for supporting the role, and produced by Neal H. Moritz. The Film was Originally Be a 20th Century Fox Film in 2008. Once the Producers and other Rumors were taking theories about a "Third Like Mike Film" on YouTube into the Fanfiction. Of course, No ever Official Release date, and Official Production has ever made and canceled the Version of Their "Like Mike 3." In August 2011, The official result of Like Mike 3 Version is Warner Brothers' Thunderstruck as playing Kevin Durant himself was released in 2012. Development (Luis' Film in the Works) Luis Henen Company wants to make a Fan-Made Movie of the "unofficial" Sequel and Non-Profit Film is announced by Luis Sanchez Jr. to do the Directing skills. The Company was agreed with the License Issues that they slap the title and making it "Creative Commons." Shade Yates, William Sanchez, and Anglo Robinson have interested the role for Nick Johnson is the main character of the film. Unfortunately, they decline the offer. In Summer of 2013, The Filming has begun. The cast we're updated by Luis Henen Website on 2013 and also the poster was released at that time. Once with no script for this movie and Luis Sanchez Jr. is the actor of the Main Cast. The filming has Wrapped up in July 2014 and also the development was finally over because due to GBA Season 3 has started. The film is Finally released online on July 24th, 2014 in Goodyear, Arizona. Features The Features on the DVD. Which is doesn't exist and you can look at the actual results. Photos Photos that have 36 of them. It can see Like Mike, Like Mike 2: Streetball, and Like Mike 3 Pictures. Behind the scenes for all Like Mike Fan-base as well. JukeBox You can listen to the Music of Like Mike 3 Soundtrack of Six songs on the list. One of them is removed. There are sideshows to listen to music for any places to go. Extras If there are no Special Features like the other DVDs. In Like Mike 3, You can Watch Three Videos on Extras for Like Mike 3's All-Star Game, Like Mike MJ's Shoes Competition, and Like Mike 3 Trailer was not released to the public. The trailer was released on Luis Henen Website in 2013. Soundtrack The List of Like Mike 3 Soundtrack. Release Online Release A full-length film released Like Mike 3 through Luis Henen.com on July 24th, 2014 for free online. On 2015, the picture is no longer available. Planned YouTube Release Luis Sanchez Productions is taking the released on YouTube for titled, "Like Mike 3: Classic Edition" in early 2019. In March 2019, Luis Sanchez Jr. Class Production is unable to release on the web due to Disney's acquisition to 21st Century Fox for purchasing two Like Mike films occurred 20th Century Fox's distribution. While Like Mike 3 was produced and distributes by Luis Sanchez Jr's Production. By avoiding copyright infringement, It's currently unknown for a YouTube release. The release of the film is remained to be canceled or on hold. Reception The film was rating Critics by Maxs Magzine Cover and give it 5.7/10. The Film's reception was Mixed "Average" and goes down to Negative. Luis Henen Website was given its rating is 2/5 stars. This Reception was on Goodyear, Arizona. See Also * Imposter The Movie * Rheen Studios Category:Movies